The Will
by pjo123
Summary: This is about Percy and 3 other people. It's not exactly Percy Jackson. I'm writing this book and am planning to publish it someday. It's not finished so there WILL be hang cliffers. Hope you enjoy!


The Will

**Chapter 1:**

As I ran through the woods, rain poured down. Leaves were rustling on the trees and I heard the tapping of the rain fall on the ground. In my hands I held one of the most prized possessions in my family. My grandfather's will.

So many people would love to get their hands on it. The will held so much. It was why I was running. People were chasing me. Bad people.

I felt the cold rain fall onto my skin. I tripped and mud got all over me. The wind picked up and the leaves on the trees started to rustle even harder.

I got up and ran to the creek where the water was rushing wildly (it was only a couple feet high). I started to walk across. The water current was so strong it almost knocked me over, but I caught myself.

When I got across, someone called my name. "Percy!" Their voices were deep and threatening. It was them. They had found me.

I had to keep running, but my legs were getting very sore. I was almost to the safekeeping place. It was a place hidden by the trees where my parents would be waiting for me. Waiting for me so they could greet me of a great job.

Then, it happened. They had gotten their guns out. "Great. Just what I need." I said sarcastically under my breath. They were basically screaming Bloody Murder with their fierce voices.

I could tell the storm was getting worse. The storm clouds were getting darker and the rain was falling down harder.

Questions races through my head. Was I going to make it? Would the people kill me and take the will for themselves? Would the police capture them or would they escape?

These questions worried me.

The smell got really gross. I slowed down. The smell was animal crap. Ugh. But if I smelled animal crap, that meant I was at the safekeeping place.

I looked around for the door and found it. I walked in and as I said, my parents were standing there smiling at me.

"Well done, Percy." My mom smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Mom." I said.

At that moment, I heard sirens and a murderous yell. The police had caught the criminals! That meant that my grandfather's will was safe (for now at least)!

We drove to Red Robins© to celebrate. It was awesome.

**Chapter 2: **

The next day when I woke up, I had waffles for breakfast. They were my favorite. Chocolate chip. Yum.

I liked today except it was a Monday. I had school. Oh great. After an awesome weekend I had school………. Of course.

When I got to school I had strange visions. You will probably be the first person I have ever told. I keep having these visions. Strange ones. I can't really explain.

The visions were about 3 girls about my age carrying a will and they had powers. One had the power of water, one had the power of fire or the sun, and the last had the power of wind. Blue, red, and purple were the colors they had said in the vision.

Well, I guess we have to the real world. I just wanted to get those visions out of my head. It was kinda creepy that they had a will.

I had actually thought that when those people were chasing me through the woods that that was the vision, but I was wrong. It was different. Really, I didn't understand anything that was going on. I even dreamed about all these people.

"PERCY!" Miss Collins yelled. The whole time I had walked from the parking lot to the classroom and I hadn't been paying attention at all.

"Yes, Miss Collins?" Ok. Ok. Your probably thinking she's young and pretty, but she's not. She is in her 70's and mean.

Her voice started out soft, "I'd like you to please PAY ATTENTION!" and then got louder.

"Yes ma'am."

Finally, it was lunchtime. Everyone loved lunchtime. You would probably love lunch at my school (or you would hate it). There are no teachers in the lunchroom so everyone went crazy and you could do pretty much anything you want, but a teacher would pop in every 5 minutes so you would have to keep track of time. And today….. well let's just say it wasn't any better than any other day. Maybe I over exaggerated a little about lunch. The lunch ladies (and one man) are in the lunch room so you have to be careful on what you do. Haha.

I was sitting at the lunch table with all my friends and at that moment a black shadow passed me with speed. Again, I saw one of the visions. The three girls were running this time. I could tell by the look on their faces it wasn't something good. Actually, it was probably something horrible.

Then I heard my friend Blake saying my name, "Percy!"

"What!" I said back, actually, I think I was yelling.

"Uhh, well you zoned out there for a sec."

"Ya, I know. I'm not stupid. I just saw a weird vision, that's all."

"Ok, nice to know." Blake replied back awkwardly.

**Chapter 3:**

When I got home from school, I felt really dizzy. I had another weird vision. What was I supposed to do? Just ignore them? Well, that's what I'm planning on doing for now. I'm just gonna ignore it until it gets worse.

The week went by really fast. Tuesday, I had 2 visions, Wednesday, 1, Thursday, none, and today is Friday so, I guess we'll see about it.

I rode my skateboard to school today. I was faster than normal riding it (probably because it was Friday and I wanted to get the school day over with).

When I got to school, I actually saw the 3 girls in my visions. They were all staring at me. It was a little awkward. Every step I made, they saw and it was creeping me out that they were "stalking" me. Yup, pretty weird.

I walked inside the school door and they followed.

"Uh, hi." I said in an annoyed voice giving them the hint that I didn't want to be followed.

"Hey," one of them said. "I'm Katniss and you must me Percy." She said with a smile.

"Ya and you guys are kinda creeping me out following me and—wait, how did you know my name!"

Katniss replied, "I thought you were the 'Percy' that we sent something to."

"You mean the visions? Ya I'm that Percy. Just one question………… What do you 3 want with me? I don't have any money if that's what ya want."

"We don't want any money." A taller one of the other two replied. " We need your help."

I stood there for a second trying to think of what to say next. I thought of something. "My help with what? Magic?"

"Not exactly." Katniss said. "The fairy realm."

Chapter 4:

I stood there, stared at them, then ran away to my homeroom. Somehow they had caught up fast.

Hey! Percy, wait! Ok, I'm AJ and this taller one is Jacey. All 3 of us know you're freaked out. We were when we first got into all of this." AJ said

I took a deep breath. "I have a question……….. OK, why did you guys have my grandfather's will in your hands in the vision?"

Of course, Katniss replied. "Those men in the woods that wanted the will were fairies transformed into human. And they have already escaped from prison. Only an hour after they were locked up, they escaped. My gosh, Percy. Don't you ever watch the news! It said on TV that they escaped!"

"I never watch the news!" I said. "It's not important to me, and plus, I'm a teenage guy. I don't watch the news."

AJ sighed.

Finally it was Saturday and I decided to venture off into the forest. There, AJ, Katniss, and Lilli jumped out of the trees. I jumped.

"Uh, weird." I said awkwardly.

"Uh, we don't care." Jacey said mockingly.

"Oh shut up." I said annoyed.

"Oh, getting feisty with the language, are we?" Katniss teased. She was the one I liked best. They were all very pretty, but she's the one who I liked. I thought we were kinda alike.

I smiled. Apparently a had smirky love face on because Katniss turned her head sideways and blushed and the other to were staring at me weird so I snapped out of it quickly.

"So," I coughed to break the awkward silence. "You guys gonna teach me something about this whole 'fairy realm' thing, or not?"

I think Jacey was getting annoyed with me. "We never said we'd teach you anything—"

"But," Katniss cut in, we will. First off, if you don't wanna be seen by any of the creatures, where red. Second, carry around salt. Third—"

"Wait," I stopped Katniss, "Does the red like camouflage you or something?"

"Ya." AJ answered.

"Then what does the salt do?" I asked.

Katniss answered, "If you throw it at the fairies, they'll boil and kinda like disintegrate, uh, I don't really know how to explain it."

At that moment, there was a weird rustle noise behind us. We turned and screamed.


End file.
